A Lifetime Overture
by LycanAlpha
Summary: fluffy Fox x Wolf yaoi (M/M) don't like don't read. Fox and Wolf, once mortal enemies, have been dating for a year with only their teams knowing. Are they ready to take it to the next level, or will their decisions be their downfall. rated M for sexual activities ;) occurs 2 years after the Andross war.
1. Chapter 1

**I preface this story by saying I do not condone pre-marital sex. Also, I am not homosexual, but neither am I homophobic; I believe that if you really love someone, it shouldn't matter what equipment he/she has; love is love is love. Due to Fanfiction policy, I can't post the full story. For the full story, PM me. With that, enjoy.**

Fox was walking home from a extremely difficult meeting with the chancellor of Corneria- even after saving the world, Fox's obligations never ceased. He walked into the lovely house he owned: 2 beds 3 baths and far from the busy city. He began to run as he finally remembered that today his lupine lover was coming over for dinner and, hopefully for Fox, a bit of excitement. Wolf never ceased to amaze him.

Wolf had been in a scheduled appointment with the chairman of the space travel regulation committee while Fox was in his meeting. He hopped into his hovercraft and raced toward the same little home that Fox had entered 15 minutes before. He shared the same anticipation of his lover; he had brought some chocolates from the shop adjacent to the office in which he worked. Chocolates, he knew, were one of the many weaknesses that his vulpine mate had. Wolf knew that before the sun rose the next day, these chocolates would be all but forgotten. He had another surprise, but only he knew when it would make it's debut. it was their anniversary today, and it was going to be perfect.

excitement swelled in Wolf as the chime of the doorbell rang inside. he had the keys, but he wanted to make a scene. Fox jumped at the sound, dressed in an undershirt and sweatpants, as he had changed out of his work suit when he got home. He flattened his hair and opened the door for the figure in front of him, still in uniform. Wolf grinned and said, " Sorry for not ditching the getup. I went here straight from work."

" We can fix that soon enough. Get in here, babe; foods gonna get cold." with that Fox turned and, with no small amount of provocative intention, ran his tail across his lover's chest. Wolf replied as casually as he could, " Don't have to ask me twice. It certainly smells delicious." He followed the flowing red fur into the kitchen, where a delicious fillet mignon sat steaming on the island." Speaking of delicious," Wolf stammered," I brought you these," whilst producing the box of chocolates from behind his back. Fox was quite weakened by the gift, saying, "You must really want sex tonight, puppy."

" Hey! I can do nice things, can't I?! Granted you are right, but still." Fox giggled a little at the defense. "Food first, then fun. Can't have you puttering out before we're done."

After their food was gone, Fox went into their room to grab his own gift for his boyfriend. He returned to the kitchen with a beautiful bouquet of mixed red and grey roses. "oh, they're perfect, they match us to the pigment. I love it, Love. I have one more gift for you, Fox."

"You've already been so generous-"

" no, Fox. there's only one thing that I want: it's you. I want to have you forever."

"I want you, too, Wolf." with that, Wolf knelt down on one knee and stared deep into his lover's eyes. "Fox McCloud," said Wolf as he produced a metal band," will you marry me?" Fox was stunned, but had no doubt in his answer. " I will! yes, Wolf, my only love in the universe, I will!"

As soon as he put the ring on his ringer, Fox was carried into their bedroom by his powerful lover and tossed onto their bed. They locked their muzzles in a passionate and fiery kiss. as tongues fought playfully for dominance over the other, clothing was all but torn off the tongue-tied lovers. Fox lost what was left of his clothing while Wolf was being de-robed hungrily by his vulpine mate. Fox gathered enough strength to push the pair upright, nearly shoving Wolf between him and the wall. playfully and fruitlessly fighting for dominance, Fox finally gave up as Wolf returned the love session to a horizontal level by gently gnawing on Fox's ear.

After both had climaxed, they collapsed on each other, the pair still tied. All they could do was pant. they looked into each others eyes. they rolled over as they separated. They slept facing each other, still naked, not bothering to clean up the mess they made. tomorrow started the weekend, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf awoke to find his lover had gotten up before him. He felt over the indention, which still radiated with heat. He got up and put on a white bathrobe, then stepped out of the bedroom. Fox was already making coffee. He also wore a bathrobe, however his was grey. " Good morning, lover boy. Sleep well?" Fox said with a tinge of flirt. " gladly, no." Wolf replied, smirking as he did. He saw Fox's tail wag and knew tonight would be equally sleepless. Wolf's tail began to wag slowly as well. He padded over to Fox and hugged him from behind, being careful to have full contact. this got a soft murr from the tod.

just as things were getting interesting, the doorbell rang. "I got it," announced Wolf, with no small tinge of annoyance. he opened the door and saw Falco Lombardi standing on the porch in an olive green jacket and cargo pants. "Who is it?" called Fox from the kitchen. " Falco."

" Let him in. he knows." with that, the blue pilot stepped inside. "I brought a gift for you two, it being your anniversary and all." he produced a pair of matching necklaces.

"You're too kind, Falco. We actually have a surprise for you, too." said Fox, stepping next to Wolf. they looked at each other and together said, "We're engaged!"

" congratulations! who proposed?"

"Wolf beat me to it," said Fox, pecking Wolf's muzzle as he did.

"nice, O' Donnell. where's the wedding?"

" I thought we could have a small one right here, if Fox agrees." Wolf spoke up.

"that's perfect, babe." replied Fox.

Falco remarked, looking at their soaked chests, "I see you had a little fun last night, too!"

" we're allowed!" Fox huffed.

" I see. I got to get back, now. see ya' later, tailraisers." he used the word kindly.

" see ya', bird."

with Falco gone, the couple returned to the task of getting ready for the day. they showered together, last night's stains being washed away. Fox derobed first, disappearing behind the shower curtain with a flirtatious flick of his tail. Wolf got in after, his tail wagging slowly. He came in behind Fox, being careful to be just close enough to touch Him. He started to kiss his lover's shoulder and, when met with a soft murring, began to travel slowly up his neck. Fox turned around just in time to catch a kiss on the cheek. He pulled Wolf into a powerful kiss. They pushed up against the wall of the shower, absorbed in each other. Their hands explored each other's bodies as Wolf returned the powerful kiss, perhaps even giving more. The locked lovers began passionate sex. this could've been the loudest cleaning up attempt in history. had it not been for the noise cancelling walls, Falco and the team wouldn't be the only ones who knew about them. After the new stains were removed from the couple, and their breathing had relaxed, Wolf got dressed into loose jeans and a red shirt, While Fox dressed in grey sweatpants and a white tee. today, they were going to the park.

The park was within walking distance and filled with the couple had made their way to the park, they just walked together, holding hands and sharing the occasional kiss. They found a bench and Wolf sat down. Fox sat down with him and shifted until he was laying in Wolf's lap. They laid their for a while, just gazing at each other. Fox sat up and got a worried look. "What's wrong, babe," asked Wolf.

" Nothing, just thinking about us," replied Fox." I just never cared so deeply about anyone else. We were meant to be together."

"I wouldn't choose anyone else over you to spend the rest of my life with," replied Wolf as he eased Fox back into his lap," and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I'm getting hungry; wanna grab some food at the cart?" Feeling his partner nod, wolf lifted his lover and together they walked to the exit of the park. Quickly downing some hamburgers, the pair made their way back to the house. unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

**Ooh, foreshadowing, isn't it. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, but I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Reviews are appreciated. Once again, details can be given upon request. However, there wasn't a lot of action omitted in this chapter. That can be fixed in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews. They helped me out with creating this chapter and revising the second chapter. Keep reviewing, guys. Without further ado, chapter three of a Lifetime**

When Fox and Wolf went back home, they locked the door and crashed on the couch. They sat there, satisfied with the day's excursion. They had decided to walk home, allowing them to enjoy the skyline as their Telas-130, the lylatian equivalent to a tesla, sat soundly in the garage. Fox went to the bedroom to change into something more casual, while Wolf simply removed his shirt. Fox returned in a pair of silk pajama pants. He silently padded over to Wolf, who was absorbed in his PDA. Fox wrapped his arms around Wolf and rested his chin on his lover's shoulder, causing the lupine to jump, then relax into the embrace, murring softly. "What ya' doing, puppy?"

" Just e-mailing my superiors about getting next Friday off," replied Wolf.

" why is that?"

" I thought we could go shopping, maybe even find some tuxedos."

" that's a great idea, babe. But why are you worrying about that now, hun? Come to bed. It's my turn to be on top." For this, Fox got a quizzical look from Wolf.

" why do you suppose that, pup? I don't think you can handle the dominant role."

"well I might just surprise you, puppy." With that, Fox dragged Wolf into the bedroom and playfully pushed him onto the bed. Fox jumped on top of his lover and gave him a passionate kiss. Wolf decided to make Fox's dominance a bit of a challenge; he rolled them over so that he was on top. But Fox had a secret; he reached up to his lover's head and scratched just behind Wolf's left ear. Wolf nearly melted and soon Fox had returned them to the first position. "Are you ready?" Said Fox, still scratching the spot. "Yes, yes, yes." Wolf was panting now, his tail wagging furiously. "Good. Now get comfy," retorted Fox with a mischievous grin. "I would hate to make this anything less than amazing for both of us." Clothes were removed without second thought and, to the surprise of Wolf, Fox delivered fully on his promise.

The rest of the week went by like a blur. When Friday came, Fox could hardly control his excitement. The pair slept in, making up for the lack of sleep that night. When Fox woke up, he rolled over to see if his lover was still sleeping. Lo and behold, Wolf had woken up before him, his heavily muscular body having left an impression on the satin sheets. Fox got up, put on his grey robe, and walked to the kitchen. Wolf, clad in a similar robe, had prepared a delicious breakfast for them. They sat down at the table and ate while they talked about their plans for the day. Just as they finished, the bell rang. "I got it," called Wolf. Half expecting Falco, He was surprised and angered to see a television crew." What do you want?" He growled.

"We were looking for Fox McCloud. Is he available right now?"

Suddenly noticing the fact that neither He nor his partner were decent, Wolf hid his lower body behind the door and said, "no, he is not. Goodbye."

Just then Fox came over and wrapped his arms around Wolf's neck. "Anything wrong,-" Fox cut off when he realized that a) he saw a whole camera crew at his house, b) he was wearing only a robe that wasn't closed all the way and c) the cameras were rolling. The anchor hadn't notice, starting," what do you know of the Apar-," before his jaw dropped and tried to collect his thoughts.

All too late, Wolf slammed the door shut and locked it. Fox was already panicking, thinking of how this shock was going to be taken by the public. Their teams already knew, as did their work associates; but what about the rest of the planet? The rest of the Lylat system? How would they react? Their savior is having sex with his mortal enemy, and now they can't have any time to acclimate to the news. Just as Fox was thinking about the worst case scenario, Wolf came up and held him from behind. Wolf gently patted down Fox's hair, which stood straight up." Shh. It's ok, puppy. Everything's going to be fine; we can figure it out together. Just don't let them get at you. The only thing that they can do is post it on the tabloids."

"But they're going to try to make this as bashing as possible! What can we do?"

Wolf, wiping a worried tear from Fox's cheek, kissed him gently and confidently said, "We can beat them to it. We can open up and keep them from taking this too far; Just don't give up. We can call the newsroom first thing in the morning. But now, We need to get dressed; we don't want to shock the mall-goers, do we?"


	4. Chapter 4

**To start, I ask you, the reader, what the last name should be: McCloud, O'Donnell, or a hyphenated name. Let me know in your comments. Second, I've heard some concern, and I want to clarify that Wolf is not a werewolf, he is just Wolf, our handsome anthropomorphic wolf. Finally, I thank you again for your comments, as the writing wouldn't be the same without your input. With that, chapter 4.**

The mall wasn't a huge ordeal. The tailors were helpful, if not a bit too helpful; Wolf started to jump when he was being fitted. Wolf has being harassed into a white tuxedo, his muscular body defined, but not exaggerated, by the tight fit. He looked adorable in his suit, thought Fox. Wolf scowled at his boyfriend's content. Fox had found a black tux with a grey cummerbund, both of which accentuated his emerald green eyes. Wolf took on a seductively mirthful look when Fox was fitted, but when Fox asked what the look was for, Wolf smartly replied," the more clothes that you're being put in to, the more I want to remove them." Fox smiled, playfully pushing his lover and mouthing in agreement to the plan. It's a good thing that they had told the tailors beforehand about them; They promised to keep it a secret in exchange for the pair's loyalty in formal wear to them. The tailor just smiled and continued to fit the vulpine body.

Once they were fitted and the tuxedos were bought, the pair walked around in casual clothes, smiling at each other, but not holding hands- they didn't want to cause any scandalous problems before tomorrow morning. This facade was dropped when they arrived at their house. Quickly Fox was scooped up by Wolf and quickly carried around the house. He was dropped on the couch and Wolf planted next to him. "I was annoyed that we couldn't have sex somewhere in the mall. So many fitting rooms, but just as many rules against passionate lovemaking." Wolf muttered.

" The fitting room doesn't cancel noise. The house does, puppy. Wherever, whenever, as long as it's with you," whispered Fox, giving Wolf's ear a nibble. He whined softly when the action had stopped, his tongue sticking out ever so slightly.

"I do like that offer, babe, but then they'd have to make more things soundproof." With that, Wolf sucked on Fox's ear and received a loud moaning. The tip of Fox's tongue stuck out of his mouth, and Wolf made his way down the vulpine's face until they locked lip. Right then, all the tension of the mall exploded and the dance of tongues ensued. The couple became intertwined, but somehow managed to remove all their clothes. The kiss was only broken for three things: the removal of shirts, panting, and Wolf saying," right here, right now."

After the panting had subsided substantially, they laid naked together on the couch. Wolf was laying on his back with Fox wrapped around him. Absent-mindedly picking apart seeded clumps of fur on Wolf's chest, Fox said, "What's the plan for tomorrow, puppy?"

"Well I was thinking of going to the newsroom first thing in the morning to fix the predicament we're in, then we can go out on the town. Why?"

" no reason. Just thought we could go out to eat. It would be my treat."

"I would love to, but you don't have to do that."

"I insist. There's a new restaurant in town and with nothing to lose, we can do whatever we want after," replied Fox with a sexy smirk.

"I would hate to miss an opportunity like that," returned Wolf with the same smirk." But that is tomorrow, and this is tonight; Why wait?" With that, the pair migrated to the bedroom. Not bothering to get dressed in night clothes, the couple went straight to work on each other. Wolf hopped on the bed and dragged Fox up. They locked lips and as they parted, Fox saw the slightest tinge of a blush on his lupine lover's face. "What is it, puppy? Why do you blush?"

Wolf made a guilty face, then spoke in a near whisper," I kinda wanted you to be on top, tonight. I'm just a bit sore in the legs, and," Wolf murmured," you are pretty good at that."

Fox smirked," has the great libido lord given up?"

"No! I'm just tired, that's all!"

"Alright, alright. But you can't be too passive; it spoils the fun." Fox leaned in and breathed softly into Wolf's ear. Wolf turned them over and locked lips with his lover. Fox reached up to pull Wolf closer, but instead took the opportunity and scratched behind both ears. Wolf melted in ecstasy and Fox turned back over so that Wolf was under him. Leveling for penetration, Fox looked down at Wolf, who was whimpering and panting, and said, "no more secrets," before plunging into ferocious lovemaking.


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for the lapse in writing; School is a killer, with enough work to bury an elephant. but, I digress; I'm glad of the reviews I've gotten so far and can't wait to see what I get in response to this one. I haven't really stated the obvious that I don't own the Star Fox franchise, blah blah blah, legal this copyright that. that being said, enjoy chapter 5.**

the twin suns rose through the window, illuminating the room where our couple laid. Sunlight danced across the room, lighting upon the dormant alarm clock on Fox's dresser and over the loose articles of clothing and the likes, before finally coming to rest directly in Fox's eyes. Fox, needless to say, was first to grudgingly get up, but his gentle shifting woke up Wolf. "Well good morning, handsome. Ready to start the day?" Retorted Fox.

"As I'll ever be." With that, Wolf sat up, stretched, and stood up. the pair got dressed in business attire, Fox donning a solid black suit with an olive green tie as wolf adorned himself with a sport's coat and business slacks, and walked out the door, grabbing a light breakfast on the way. Wolf drove, and in mere minutes they were downtown. They walked through the door into the building with an authoritative aura about them and encountered the secretary who graciously led them to the lead producer's desk. Wasting no time, Wolf and Fox simultaneously greeted the man and told him their story, on the basis that no detail given be contorted or demonized in any way in any publication. Oddly enough, the producer took the news gracefully, even going so far as to say that he had had his suspicions for a while. The producer promised to publish the story the next day, allowing them to not have to worry about surprising people on the wedding day. Once that was taken care of, the now formally announced pair took a leisurely stroll, stopping every now and again for a shopping trip or a kiss in the alley. when they went back to the car Fox claimed the driver's seat. "Where are we going, puppy?" Asked Wolf.

"I said that I would take you for a nice meal in town. and so that's where I'm taking you," replied Fox. After an uneventful drive through laborious traffic, Fox told Wolf that they had arrived. Wolf looked out the window and saw the Lylatian Lotus. "No way! That's ridiculously high class. How did you get seats?!"

"I know people. Also saving the galaxy helps some, too. The hero card has no limitations; Food's on the manager, as I directly saved him from, of all things, a falling flower shaped billboard," said Fox with a reflective jaunt about him. Wolf was still bewildered, even as they stepped out of the car. They were seated immediately, and their waiter was present in record time. Once they had ordered their beverages, Fox having a martini with Wolf deciding on a mojito on the rocks, their waiter left. No sooner had the man left than he had returned with their drinks and the manager, who personally took their order. Fox decided on a magnificent seratalmon steak, which is essentially a flavorful, tough fish steak, while Wolf had a hardy .5 kilogram terraloin steak, which is just the lylatian version of a sirloin. The food came out so fast, the pair had to check to see if the meals were cooked, which they were, and to perfection. They ate, making small talk and catching glances at each other. Wolf grabbed Fox's hands from across the table, saying, "I wouldn't mind it if our hands were stuck together like this forever, because for the rest of my life all I would see was you." Fox blushed and they leaned in to kiss.

After separating lips, Fox whispered into Wolf's ear," But then we couldn't use our hands, and I do like those hands on my body." They both smiled, tails wagging, and locked lips once again. once they untangled their muzzles, they heard someone clear his throat nearby. They turned to see the waiter blushing madly, who had arrived to take their plates. The couple laughed, then released each other. The waiter was still blushing, so Wolf said," oh settle down, boy; you ain't seen nothing yet."

Fox spoke up, whilst gently hitting Wolf on the arm," excuse my fiancee; he's prone to making such remarks." Right after saying this, Fox winked at Wolf, making him wag his tail.

On the car ride from the restaurant, Fox said," Poor guy; he's probably scarred for life."

" Really? because from my point of view, however skewed it may be, I think we could've done more to embarrass him," said Wolf, nudging Fox.

"I guess you're right, but for what I was thinking of doing, we would've been too loud for just him to notice us."

"So? What were you planning of doing?"

" Mmm...nothing we could do whilst I'm driving."

Just then, wolf grabbed the steering wheel from Fox and pulled onto the side of the road, stopping in front of a corner store." Then let's hope you have tinted windows."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your support. I intend to end this story in a few chapters; but do not worry dear readers, I have a plan to make two prequels and a parallel storyline. Depending on how I end this story, I might actually put in a sequel, too. leave suggestions in reviews; I'm listening. I don't want to take up too much more of your time but it has been not been finalized on the last name. I will have posted a poll by now, so check that out, but also make mention in the reviews. To give credit where credit is due, Draconisindex has loyally held conversation with me that probably gave me some motivation to keep chugging along, as well as insight into errors I made in the last chapter, which have been fixed and updated. I have also been supported by The Secret Winds. Both of them have awesome fictions, so check those out. But enough boring pre-story mush; I now give you chapter six.**

When Fox and Wolf returned home, a bit flustered from their car "ride", they were chatting about what the waiter from the restaurant would've thought about they did on the side of the road. As they approached the door, they noticed an assorted collection of vans. Sure, vans in the city are entirely normal, but when there are 132 vans with studio names plastered on them, it's not normal. It's even less normal when every lens of every camera of every studio is pointed at you. Wolf grabbed Fox's hand and pushed through the crowd, brushing away microphones and cameras. They had finally reached the door when an avian news anchor spoke up. Wolf uttered a low growl and clenched his jaw, an obviously angered expression playing across his face." What do you have to say about you relationship?"

Wolf turned smugly and replied," Only this:" then dipped Fox as though they were dancing and kissed him deeply. The entire crowd was awestruck as Wolf righted Fox and opened the door. Right before the door closed he said with a grin," I'd love to help you out, but tonight's a private show." With that he closed the door and padded over to where his lover was standing, smiling, in the living room." What?! It was way to tempting."

" Oh, I'm not complaining; I enjoyed the spectacle. Did you see the look on that anchor's face?! It was priceless. What Do you want to do now?"

" Right now we need to get out of the house. This place is too well covered for my likes."

" What do you suggest we do, puppy?"

" Well I was thinking we could go to the town garden. Hopefully when we get back, the vans will be gone and we can have some fun."

they put on personal cloaking devices and snuck away from the scene. They walked some distance before turning off the cloaks and walking hand-in-hand the rest of the way. The garden was moonlit, but only enough to see, as the partial cloud cover created many shadowy spots. The couple walked through the garden, finally coming to rest under a gazebo." You took beautiful tonight," exclaimed Wolf.

" So do you... Hey, I have a question: when did you begin loving me?"

"does it matter? What really matters is that I love you and will until eternity ceases. i feel like I've loved you since the beginning of time."

" Aww. I feel the same way... Hey, what was going on tonight that you didn't want those people to see?"

A cloud shifted just then, allowing pale moonlight to glean upon Wolf's mirthful grin." I'll show you what I meant." The two found a generally shadowy area nearby, keeping wandering eyes away, but staying visible only to each other. They undressed whilst kissing and Wolf took the lead, deftly entering his lover painlessly. The two began their ancient dance in perfect rhythm, neither caring who was around to hear. pale moonlight would occasionally creep across their bodies, bathing small slivers of the tangled mates in palish hues of their fur. Once they had finished, still dazed by their excursions, they put on their clothes, reactivated their cloaks, and walked hand in hand back home.

As they had hoped, the vans had left, allowing them to deactivate Their cloaks as they approached the house. As Fox neared the door, he began to become concerned." Did you leave the door unlocked, puppy?"

" No. Why?"

" Well, I just have a strange feeling."

As they got closer, Fox broke out into a run." What's wrong, Fox?!"

" I knew something was wrong! The door is busted open." They raced into the house, to find that nothing had been stolen; rather, a tented piece of paper had been left on the end table next to the door.

_a bridge without pillars will crumble._ on the back, there was a key. This key was instantly recognized by both to be of a fighter ship; specifically, Fox's Arwing." Is this a threat, Fox?!" Wolf said, already formulating the sender's death.

" No, Wolf. It's a calling card. The damage has already been done."

a/n** if you haven't noticed already I do not cuss. This is a personal feeling. If you were looking for a story with multitudinous wirty dords, then you're at a loss. If you were looking for a great story with some fluff, I hope I haven't disappointed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a long chapter, relatively speaking. I'm glad I've gotten so much support, and wish to make a point of thanking people. No, I'm not getting all sappy, but I have met some awesome people that helped me in my writing. Draconisindex, who has an awesome star fox fiction: _Corneria University, _has helped me edit and perfect this piece_._ Also the Secret Winds, who has done a magnificent HTYD( how to train your dragon) fanfiction called _I'm The One, _has helped truly take this story to the next level_. _of course_, _****thank you, loyal readers, for your support in creating this piece.**

" I can't let you come with me," Fox exclaimed with the stubbornness of a grease stain." It's too dangerous."

" I can't have you go alone; they'll kill you. You going without me won't make it any less dangerous."

" I can't let you solve every problem I have."

" But that's exactly what I'm supposed to do. We help each other through everything"

" Then I'm sorry I have to do this," Fox sighed as he cuffed Wolf to the table." I have to keep you safe, and this is the only way."

Wolf began to fight and tug against the chains , but to no avail." No, NO! DONT DO THIS TO ME, Fox! I love you. I don't want to lose you. You mean the world to me, and I can't let you leave." Tears stung Wolf's fur as he cried in desperation.

" And that's why I must go. Goodbye, Wolf. I love you, too." Fox, blinded by tears, shut the door behind him as he drove to what was to be his final stand. Torrential rain fell and, As he stepped out of the car, he wiped his eyes and walked into the hangar where the arwings stood dormant. In the clearing directly in front of the large hangar doors, six men, all primates, were each holding hostage a single person. Four of these Fox assumed to be his friends and teammates, while the other two were not familiar to him in their current, masked condition. Another primate walked out of the shadows and into the center, obviously the leader of this group. When he spoke, it sounded like a bear gargling bolts." You have arrived, unarmed, and unaccompanied. How quaint."

looking at their six hostages. Four of them were easily identified as Fox's team, but the other two couldn't be identified." What do you want, fiend? Just let them go, and I'll do whatever you ask."

" Wise choice," said the leader of the gang. Two members in the same black cloak emerged from the shadows and shoved Fox to his knees, not that he needed persuasion; he was simply devastated with leaving Wolf." I'm so glad you're compliant," said the leader," but I'm afraid I can't let you live. You see, you defiled our patron, Andross, and for that you must die." As he finished, he removed his hood to reveal a half-mechanized primate. In turn, the rest of his followers revealed themselves. These neo-Androssians then revealed the faces of their captives; Krystal, Peppy, Slippy, and Falco stared at their leader, hopelessly praying for salvation. Slippy looked up at Fox and whispered" help me," before he was clubbed with the butt of his captor's rifle. The other two were revealed to be Panther and Leon. They, too, looked to Fox for guidance. Fox then felt the cold cursed steel of a dagger pressed against his throat." All of these mutineers will be killed in turn, but first, they get to see you die-" At that moment , the cold metal of his captor melted instantly as a blue-green bolt of energy ripped through his body. Fox turned to see the lupine love of his life silhouetted against a brilliant bolt of lightning, dual wielding blasters. when another bolt fell, he front flipped off of the car whilst firing two more volleys, dropping two more soldiers. He fell just in front of his captive lover, destroying his bonds with a precise blaster bolt." Hey love. Miss me?" said Wolf with a sly grin.

" Well since you asked, yes I did. Did you bring me one, too, puppy?"

" I did indeed."

"where is it?"

" In my front holster."

" the one next to your crotch?"

" You're welcome. Kept it good and warm just for you."

" My gun or your crotch?" Asked Fox as he reached into said holster.

" Both... hey! There's a time for that shenanigans later, behind closed doors. Right now can we save everyone?!"

" I thought you'd never ask." With that, fox turned and, back to back, the duo vaporized mist of the assailants. When they ran out of ammo, they holstered their blisters and pulled out combat knifes. They continued to mow down enemies left and right, all the while staying back to back. once they had desalinated the rest of the opposition, Wolf tackled the last one, claw raised to kill." Release them and give them their weapons. NOW!" the renegade hastily did as he was told. As he was leaving, Wolf beckoned him over." We can heal you, give you a new life. Will you change, or stay integrated into this foolish cult?"

as if preprogrammed and without conscience, the cyborg toned out," I will die for our cau-" before Wolf snapped his neck.

" I thought so." Turning to the rest of the group, Wolf gave them his characteristic grin. Falco was the first to regain his voice," I thought you were trapped. How did you get here?"

" Well I freed myself with the key that Fox, In haste, left on the table. I had to act trapped until he opened the door. I cloaked myself and latched onto the back of the car. After that it was just a matter of waiting for the right moment to strike." Leon looked to Fox, then his former leader." You two singlehandedly destroyed the only Adross sympathizers left in the universe, right?!"

Fox spoke this time, clutching Wolf's hand as he did," All we did was look out for each other and our teams."

This simple gesture threw Krystal into a knot; Fox had forgotten to tell her about Wolf." Are you serious?! You dumped me for him?!"

" I can expl-"

" I'm so happy for you! Congratulations. When's the wedding? Oh, my bad; I got so excited I started to pry too far."

Fox claimed," We aren't sure, yet."

" Oh, come on," Panther purred," we can't wait forever."

" Well..." Wolf stammered," I was thinking Saturday, maybe?"

" Of course we can do it Saturday! That's amazing!"

Peppy, always one to make announcements, stepped up and got between the two. He faced the rest of those there and proclaimed," Well, friends, we have a wedding to attend to!"


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my final chapter, but not my final story; As I may have said before, I intend to do at least 3 more stories relevant to this timeline: one that is a parallel plot line/sequel and two prequels. I would like to thank all of the people who followed me through this adventure: Draconisindex, who has become a dear friend and pseudo-beta-ist; The Secret Winds, for his insight into the piece; zewing, with his review on the writing; Rath Raholand, for his helpful review that enlightened me in personal touches I could make; Robin-1992 for his insight into writing, both length and content; and finally you, my loyal readers, who have followed me through this marvelous adventure, both in my world and that of my story. Now journey with me as we conclude the story of our lovers in this, the final chapter of _A Lifetime._**

The group dispersed to their vehicles; since Fox had the master key from the ransom note, each of the Star Fox members were given access to their respective ships by the AI. The Star Wolf members, having had their ships destroyed on the mercenary refuge planet Xorphus, had to co-pilot the Arwings, as they had no other mode of transportation. Panther rode with Krystal, of course, making small romantics whilst handing her his characteristic rose. Leon had a choice between Slippy, Peppy, and Falco and, seeing no way around it, went with the avian pilot." You better fly as good as your namesake, bird."

" Then you better be as quiet as yours, lizard."

The other pilots took off, leaving Fox and Wolf together with Fox's Arwing." What do you say, puppy: by land or by air," asked Fox as he pointed to the respective vehicles.

" It's been a while since I had a ride along. The car will drive itself home." At the sound of these keywords, the car engaged autopilot and sped towards their home.

Once the car was clear of the area, Fox popped the cockpit and leaped into the pilot's chair. Wolf followed suit, making a backflip full turn before landing gracefully into the copilot's position." Show off," Fox remarked, before activating the engines.

Once they achieved some distance from the hangar, Fox angled the ship up and gunned the throttle, making a hyper jump out of the atmosphere. Fox cut the engine as they transitioned into geostationary orbit." We never got the time, as mercenaries, to see this side of things. it's beautiful from up here," said Wolf, in an awestruck state.

" You mean to say you've never taken a ride just for fun?!" Fox exclaimed with mock horror.

" Not really."

" Well then here," claimed Fox as he diverted piloting to Wolf," have some fun."

Wolf took the wheel and started to smile. He throttled up to Mach 10, then began to do Aileron rolls. After a few of these, he powered up the hyperdrive, streaking across the galaxy in mere seconds. Soon, they were in deep space." That was awesome! I haven't felt that free in a long time. Thank you, pup!"

" Your welcome, baby. My wedding gift."

" Trust me when I say I know a way to pay you back," Wolf exclaimed with a wink.

" Why wait?"

" I couldn't agree more." With that, Wolf leaned over the chair in front of him and lightly nibbled Fox's ear. His efforts were rewarded by a low moan. Fox climbed over the pilot seat and into Wolf's lap, scratching his chin and receiving in reply a low and lustful growl. Right before things became too intimate, Falco called over the speaker," Shut off your comms; we don't all need to hear your intimacy, tailraisers." Fox nearly smashed the mute button as he continued to undress his lupine love. They locked lips as Wolf hungrily cleansed his mate of his coverings. As autopilot charted the course back home, the two pilots engaged in their own intimate dog fight.

They landed at their house, the afterburners blowing back a couple trees, but not uprooting them. The twin suns were already setting. The engines halted as the static hover systems took over. The two pilots, still looking a bit flustered from their hyperspace sex, dismounted the aircraft, Wolf hopping out first and catching Fox as he jumped into his arms. They walked up to the door and opened it, stepping into the clean house." I think we should shower, then we can call the wedding planners," explained Wolf as he put fox gently on the floor.

" Sounds like a plan. I think we could have the wedding at the Great Fox hangar. That way we can have all that space and we can honeymoon on the Fox once the ceremony is over."

" that's a great idea, pup. But first, we need to clean up; we can't go around town in this sort of disarray, however tantalizing it may be." Wolf then grabbed Fox's hand and led him to the bathroom. They quickly cleaned up and, donning robes, exited the bathroom. Fox dressed in jeans and his pilot's jacket as Wolf called the wedding planning service, LWP." This is Lifetime Wedding Planners, How can I help you?"

" Hello. I would like to plan a wedding. My fiancée and I are looking to get married Saturday."

" Can I get your name, sir?"

" Wolf O' Donnell."

" Well, good afternoon, sir! We would be honored to help you. What is your spouse-to-be's name, mr. O' Donnell?"

" Fox McCloud."

" That's wonderful, sir! We're going to be the most popular planning service in the galaxy thanks to you two! And what will your shared last name be, sir?"

" I'm thinking hyphenated. What do you think about last names, pup?"

" Hyphenated is great, hun."

" Then McCloud-O' Donnell it is."

" Wonderful choice, sirs. Where do you want to hold the ceremony?"

" At the Great Fox hangar."

" Excellent choice. We're all set. See you Saturday, Mr. O' Donnell."

" Thank you."

As Wolf hung up, Fox came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck." All set, puppy?"

" Good to go. We'll go tomorrow to see the layout, and then we'll send invites. Who should we invite?"

" Well, we have to invite our teams, and general Pepper. Other than that, it's up to you, puppy."

" I think you covered everyone, pup." Wolf got dressed into cargo pants and his mercenary jacket. When he emerged, Fox smiled." It's been a while since I've seen that jacket. The memories..."

" You don't look too bad, yourself. Let's go; we have a hangar to occupy."

The couple took the car to the hangar that was on the edge of the city. The hangar had been turned into a tourist attraction, but it remained functional. They walked up to the manager wearing aviators. Fox stood forward, but the man in the suit was still absorbed in his clipboard." Excuse me sir," exclaimed Fox with authority," but I think you have my ship."

" Who do you think you are..." Claimed the manager with disinterest before looking up from his clipboard and into the shades of the savior of the galaxy.

" Fox McCloud" Claimed Fox with a smirk as the man's jaw dropped in sync with his clipboard.

" I'm so sorry! Right away, sir," groveled the man as he spoke hurriedly into his walkie-talkie," I need everyone to be cleared out in ten centicycles (hour equivalent). Fox McCloud is here asking for full clearance of the hangar, and I'm not going to be the one to deny it."

" Thank you mister..."

" Thompson, sir. Keene Thompson."

" Yes. Thank you, Mr. Thompson, for your cooperation. We are taking her out for the honeymoon, so it will be returned to the hangar in a weeks time from Saturday. If you want to make this into a tourist attraction, make sure that it's flight-and-fight ready in 30 millicycles (minutes equivalent) or many more people will be coming along for the ride than anticipated."

" Yes sir." With that, he scurried off to find something to do.

" Nice guy," retorted Wolf," though he's not very observant."

" No, but at least he's responsive." With that, Fox ran over to the Great Fox. The pair walked up the gangplank and entered the Star cruiser. As they walked, they pointed out all the rooms to each other. When anyone asked about something, they were quick to respond politely and informatively. Those who recognized the two jumped, then asked to take pictures with them. The couple happily obliged, getting as much if not more satisfaction from the pictures than the asking party. Once they left, the sun was setting. They let autopilot take the wheel as they chatted about the day's adventures. They got home and fell asleep peacefully, both dreaming of what was to come on Saturday.

Friday was busy, as the pair dashed around the city in a rush to finalize the wedding arrangements: a DJ, a beneficiary, decorations, etcetera. By nightfall, everything was ready for the big day. Even though the spouses-to-be weren't supposed to sleep together, they were insomniacs when they were separated. Together, they slept soundly through the night, a soft rain easing them into the unconscious realm.

saturday morning came early. The couple showered the sleep away, trying but ultimately failing to keep their hands off each other. Wolf brushed out Fox's fur, receiving soft murrs that he drank in happily. Fox returned the favor, but Wolf squirmed the entire time; Fox ended up wrapped around Wolf as he took out the last knots from the lupine's fur. Once they had cleaned up, they put on their tuxedos and accessories (ie. bow ties and cummerbunds.)

Once they had put on their best shoes, they went outside, grabbing breakfast as they went. They took the Arwing, making up for the time lost in the bathroom. They were at the location in mere minutes and as they flew over, they ejected, allowing autopilot to take the ship to the Great Fox. The Arwing docked in the Fox's hangar with the other four Arwings. Fox and Wolf fell a few feet before landing gracefully near the alter. The ceremony proceeded flawlessly. Wolf turned to Fox and held his hands as he spoke his vows." This last year was full of twists and turns; we were attacked by all manner of paparazzi and even had our friends kidnapped, and still you stuck with me. I love you to every corner of the universe and will stay with you for as long as I can. As a great philosopher once said,' if you lived to be 100 years old, I would live to 100 minus one day, so that I would never have to live without you.'"

" We had a hard time getting to this moment, but I would only trade a second of it for another minute with you. To the universe and beyond, I do."

" I do."

The beneficiary could hardly say," you may now kiss," before wolf dipped Fox and kissed him. Their bodies melted as the world slowed around them, leaving only this, a single moment of the purest form of passion. And as they and their teammates waved goodbye to Corneria, Corneria waved back; and as the pair locked lips and the Great Fox tore across space and time, so, too, did the rest of the universe applaud these two canine commanders: the greatest lovers in the whole of space and time. And the only thing the pair cared about in that very moment was a lifetime.


End file.
